Fuutarou Uesugi/Relationships
__TOC__ Fuutarou prefers solitude, in which his friends remark that Fuutarou is "by himself again."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 5) and Yotsuba said that Fuutarou is seldom to be sociable.Manga Chapter 22 (p. 3). Fuutarou's type of girl is "full of energy", "good at cooking" and "cares about her brother" (but he is actually referring to Raiha Uesugi).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 6). Family Members Isanari Uesugi Isanari is Fuutarou's father who is shown to be in a good relationship as they joke around with each other casually.Manga Chapter 14 (p. 1). Raiha is bathing with Papa Uesugi and Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 62 (p. 13). Raiha Uesugi Raiha is Fuutarou's younger sister who acts protective to her as her rushes to her side when she's sick and willingly abandon his long-awaited school trip to take care of her.Manga Chapter 23 (p. 10). He also try to fulfill her wishes to make her happy.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 15). Fuutarou's hair is cut by Raiha.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 5). Raiha is bathing with Papa Uesugi and Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 62 (p. 13). The Nakano Quintuplets Fuutarou refers to the day he met the Nakano Quintuplets as a nightmare.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 52) Fuutarou's goal is to make the sisters graduate without problems.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 4). Fuutarou has a book called "The Quintuplets Graduation Plan", one of the content is the detail of Nakano Quintuplets' mock test results.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 8) Early on the series, Fuutarou comments that dealing with all five sisters is hard.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 1). Itsuki says as long as Fuutarou has love, he will be able to identify the sisters.Manga Chapter 63 (p. 11). Ichika Nakano Ichika calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou-kun."Manga Chapter 2 (p. 11). Ichika's first impression of Fuutarou is that "he's a bookworm who doesn't have a girlfriend."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 24) Fuutarou's first impressions of Ichika is that she has eyes that seem to see right through you.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Ichika is able to tell that Fuutarou is acting weird.Manga Chapter 27 (p. 10). Fuutarou saved Ichika from a falling log.Manga Chapter 28 (p. 14).Manga Chapter 28 (p. 15). Ichika likes to tease Fuutarou, but he rarely flustered about it.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 3). Ichika initially had a pessimistic view towards the sisters capability to study, making her reluctant to be tutored by him.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 11). Her attitude lasted for quite some time until he helps Ichika to overcome her problems and made her closer to the sisters.Manga Chapter 13 (p. 3). She eventually began to study with him and the sisters. After Ichika confessed her love by disguising herself as Miku, Fuutarou had a bit retaliation and actually trying to find a correct moment to have a proper talk. Nino Nakano Nino's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone persistent and not popular."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 35) Fuutarou's first impressions of Nino is someone who is self-righteous.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Nino labels Fuutarou as "dull-looking guy."Manga Chapter 5 (p. 8). Yotsuba notices that Nino doesn't directly kick Fuutarou out of the house after the midterm exam.Manga Chapter 21 (p. 16). Nino is antagonistic and openly rebels against Fuutarou since their first meeting.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 22-23). She is seen boycotting Fuutarou's attempt to tutor the quints in several occasions.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 23).Manga Chapter 5 (p. 6). Fuutarou notices that Nino is someone who "scheme."Manga Chapter 5 (p. 13). Over time, due to Fuutarou noticing Nino's other side as a caring sister, she began to accept him. After knowing her sisters' acceptance to Fuutarou, she defends Fuutarou against her father.Manga Chapter 20 (pp. 14-15). Nino is the only sister who rarely calls Fuutarou by his first or last name, using "you", "that guy", or other third-person nicknames. Despite the harsh treatment he gets from her, Fuutarou cares her just as much as the others and is always ready to help her when she's in trouble, even willing to "call" Kintaro, knowing that Nino wanted to see him. Fuutarou tells Nino about Rena, their past, and today's encounter with her to Nino.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 6). Through her interactions with "Kintaro" and later Fuutarou as himself when they were alone, she realizes the reason for her hostility was that she was rejecting him due to his status as a mentor, not for his character or him "disrupting their family." After Nino had initially confessed to Fuutaro, she often tries to get close to him as much as she can, including taking the same part timer job after the Nakano quintuplets decided to no longer live with their father's guide. She confesses to him again since he did not hear her the first time and admits that while she has not given him a reason to return her feelings so far, she would make him notice her. Since then, Nino has become much more flirtatious and direct with her feelings. She now refers to him as "Fuu-kun", much to Miku's displeasure. Miku Nakano Miku calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou."Manga Chapter 2 (p. 15). Fuutarou's first impressions of Miku is that she is someone you can't get a read on.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Miku initially rejects Fuutarou as a tutor because she's expecting someone better.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 9). After Fuutarou found out her secret and appreciated it, Miku began to accept him, only to reject him again due to Fuutarou's lack of knowledge.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 30). He spent a lot of effort in convincing her again, and successfully get her approval.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 26). Fuutarou also motivate and inspire Miku to start studying, making her to be the first sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 27). Due to Ichika's actions, Fuutarou almost doesn't think Miku holds romantic feelings for him and believes Miku supports the idea of him hooking up with Ichika. But he wants to ask what's the meaning of Ichika's whom he believes to be Miku's action on her because Fuutarou still feel vague about it. Fuutarou later realizes and admits to Yotsuba that Miku does have feelings for him. In Kyoto, Miku gives Fuutarou some bread and is the first girl who Fuutarou talks about his mother to. When Miku confesses to him by pointing to things she likes around them before pointing at him, he smiles and replies with "I know." Before he can say anything further, Miku diverts his attention that she also likes her sisters, who were behind him watching the whole time. She playfully teases him about what she could have meant by saying she likes him, to which confuses him. Despite Fuutarou's confusion, Miku is confident he knows what she meant. Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba calls Fuutarou "Uesugi-san."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 25) Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone gloomy and doesn't have many friends."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 28) Fuutarou's first impressions of Yotsuba is that she is a simpleton.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Yotsuba is the only sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor early on in the series. She happily cooperates with him to help make her sisters accept him as a tutor. Yotsuba's main reason to nominate Fuutarou as the class rep is to make people understand how nice Fuutarou is.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 9). Yotsuba declares that whoever Fuutarou likes, she will support him.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 15).Manga Chapter 72 (p. 16-17). Yotsuba and Fuutarou share mutual feelings Itsuki Nakano Itsuki is the first of the quintuplets that Fuutarou meets and quickly had a quarrel with, leading her to reject him as the sisters' tutor early on. Due to Fuutarou's consistent efforts, Itsuki began to notice the change on her and the sisters.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 10). Itsuki usually compares her father to Fuutarou due to her mother's words.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 2). She and Fuutarou develop each other's character, as they both overcome their stubbornness.Manga Chapter 18 (p. 14).Manga Chapter 18 (p. 17). She knows more regarding Fuutarou than her sisters, being aware of his family's financial situation and is the first one he disclosed part of his past to. When Itsuki has a fallout with Nino due to Nino rejecting Fuutarou's efforts, she stays at Fuutarou's apartment due to her sisters not knowing where it is and she had nowhere else to go. During the Scrambled Eggs Arc, Itsuki is revealed to feel that their relationship is no longer that of partners, but to that of friends. When Fuutarou accepted this, she was overjoyed and quickly ran to the mixed bath he was in to join him, before being embarrassed. However as things went further, Itsuki slowly started to develop her feelings towards Fuutarou. Out of the sisters, she is the one who is most interested in his past. Later, she was revealed to have disguised herself with her childhood hairstyle and using the twins' mother's name, Rena to fool Fuutaro. She did it twice, the first one to learn more about Fuutarou and the second was because of her concern to her and his feelings towards the trip to Kyoto. But Fuutarou had learned about the truth of Rena during the second attempt, scolding Itsuki (yet, still calling her Rena) to stop playing around to be in the disguise as he had become tired of the quintuplets disguising habit to get in close to him. It is revealed she does know that the sister Fuutarou met five years ago was Yotsuba, but kept this from him due to Yotsuba's wishes. Rena Fuutarou consider his feelings toward Rena as an admiration and gratitude, but Nino thinks it's love.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 8). Other Characters Takeda Yuusuke At first Fuutarou was put off by Takeda talking to him in the school bathrooms. Takeda saw Fuutarou as his rival, despite Fuutarou not knowing who he is. Later they become enemies during the National Mock Exam arc as Takeda tries to take Fuutarou's job as tutor and Fuutarou responds by announcing that he will place in the Top 10 nationally. Takeda eventually earns Fuutarou's respect and recognition as a rival when he refuses to cheat in the exams, and then talks of his dream to become an astronaut. After the arc they have formed a friendly relationship, and they form a group alongside Maeda in for the Kyoto school trip. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships